


Ruddy

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, Set Between S1E8 and S1E16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: The girls properly meet Ruddiger for the first time.





	Ruddy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute, goofy one-shot based on a Tumblr post I made yesterday. I'll link it here later, for those of you who don't exactly know or follow my account.

Rapunzel didn't bother knocking, though she knew that she probably should have. After all, her first time meeting Varian here had led to a rather... _Sticky_ situation.

Instead, she opened the door and marched right in, Cass at her side. And, no surprise... A small, pink ball came flying through the dark, coming right at them. When it hit the ground, it exploded in pink goop that caught the girls' feet, trapping them to the floor.

Cass shot Rapunzel a glance, one clearly meant to say something along the lines of _Seriously, what did you expect to change?_

"Oh, oh! Princess! Cassandra!"

Cass rolled her eyes at the tone of voice that Varian's voice took when it spoke her name. But the young alchemist didn't show. Instead, a small raccoon-- the one that the trap had been meant for originally-- came over with a golden sphere in his paws.

"Hey! I remember you!" Rapunzel exclaimed, grinning, "you're the raccoon from earlier!"

Varian finally came into sight, chuckling softly. "Yeah... He wouldn't stop finding his way back inside, so I kind of just... Adopted him."

"Really? What's his name?"

Cass groaned, but Varian's face lit up.

"Ruddiger."

Just then, Ruddiger tossed the gold sphere onto the pink goop and it disappeared, freeing the princess and her lady-in-waiting.

"I... Might have told him about the rocks," Varian admitted, "I know you told me not to tell anyone, but I kinda had to."

Cassandra put her hands on her hips. "Really? You _told_ him?"

"Re_lax,_ Cassie!" he assured her quickly, "it's not like _he_ can tell anyone."

"But _you_ can!" she retorted, "and now that you've told that stupid raccoon..."

She was interrupted by the sounds of Rapunzel cooing at the raccoon, and Ruddiger's friendly chittering. She huffed.

"Fine. Just... Fine. Let's get this over with."


End file.
